The reason why he kissed her
by SPYforYOU
Summary: Fang's an idiot. Max runs away. When will they realize they belong together?
1. Anger and jeoulousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own. End of story. This is _my_ fanfic, JP has his books and we all live happily ever after. **

**If you noticed (or even care) I revised and re-did my chapter one because it cliff-hukking SUCKED! I didn't even spell Angel right! Man was I stupid back then or what? Actully, back then was only a year ago but lets not ponder that... **

**ANYWAYS! **

**Please read and enjoy this edited and kind of good chapter!**

* * *

**Fangs POV:**

I heard her talking to me but it didn't really register in my head. It kind of went in one ear and out the other.

I saw Max walking toward us, I mean me, and I quickly turned toward Lisa to make it look like I was paying attention.

Suddenly Lissa pushed me against the wall and her lips smashed against mine. I was stunned. But then I saw Max's face of horror, jealousy, confusion, and furry. This was my chance to make her jealous. Ha-ha. I kissed her back my head tilting unconsciously to get a better angle.

I had no previous experience of real kissing to base this off of, but it was just… bad. Maybe it was her, probably me, but I just wanted to stop. It felt like she was sucking my face off.

I wished it was Max here kissing me.

Lissa leaned into me further, but I gently pushed her off.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

I as usual remained un-emotional. I quickly walked away before she could say something stupid like I love you.

During class Max ignored me and kept talking to Iggy or Sam. She had red circles around her eyes, but when I asked her about it, she brushed me away.

"What did I do?" I asked her quietly during class.

She gave me a long sad look and turned away. I felt like I had just kicked a poor helpless puppy.

And I knew Max was anything but that.

The dinner was amazing. Not made by Iggy, of course, though. It was pork with mashed potatoes, gravy, grilled green beans, and rutabaga. That is such a weird word. Root-a-bay-_guh_. Weird.

"I got invited to a real birthday party," Nudge gushed. "Like, not for mutants and stuff."

Well great for her, I thought. And I just blew my chance with Max.

"That's awesome," Anne said.

"OMG, can I help plan your outfit? Like, one that's dressy but covers your wings," said Angel quickly.

She's becoming more and more like Nudge. Oh well, as long as they don't try anything on me.

"Umm, guys" Max said uncertainly. "I got a date… with Sam." There was complete silence.

"What did he say when you shot him down?" Iggy asked. More silence from Max. Great. I hate my life right now; my jaw clenched the tiniest bit.

"Holy crap, you said yes!" said Iggy shocked. His sightless eyes flickered to my face and then away. "I thought we're trying to _avoid _terror and crying," Iggy exclaimed.

"Well I think Max is really pretty and should go on dates all the time," said Angel. "_Sorry but it's true," _she said into my head.

_"Yea, well it's not with me is it?" _I shot back. Angel just sighed.

"I'm going to bed," Max suddenly said pushing her chair out and standing up. Everyone quietly left leaving Iggy, Anne, and me at the table.

"Well you guys go to bed when you're ready. And put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them tomorrow," Anne said. I just nodded. After she left I felt my face show what I was feeling.

"I'm sorry man. You just don't get a break. Maybe you shouldn't have kissed Lissa while she was there." Iggy clapped my shoulder hard and walked away.

Then he got up and put the dish in the sink and turned off the lights knowing I wanted to be alone. I was quickly enveloped in darkness.

**Fang POV:**

I sat in silence thinking about Max. The way she did anything… everything was amazing. It stunned me. When she kissed me on the beach, when she was punching someone's lights out, or when she was holding Angel and the lights in her eyes sparkled.

_"__Someone's in love," _Angel sang.

_"Tell her and you won't see the light of day again," _I growled.

_"You love me too much to do that," _she said.

"_Watch me!" _

"_I'll tell Max!" _

"_Just get out of my head," _I said there no privacy at all in this house?

I walked up the stairs but bumped into someone. The body fell on me and we both tumbled down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Max angrily whispered.

I shrugged and said, "I could ask you the same."

"Nothing…just getting a midnight snack."

"Riiiiight," I said drawing the word out slowly.

"So." We stood awkwardly in the dark until I walked away. I heard her huff in frustration and I grinned at the wall in front of me.

"_She's afraid of what it'll do to the flock. And what would happen if you broke up."_

"Whatever," Max grumbled to the back of my head interrupting my talk with Angel.

She quietly walked out the front door and even though I knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself I yelled, "Be careful."

She just ignored me as I thought she would. She snapped her wings out and took off. She was going flying alone at night more than usual, and it worried me. I frowned slowly at her swooping and tumbling figure.

I slowly walked up the stairs. While walking to my room I bumped into Iggy.

"God, can't I walk down a hall without bumping into someone!" I asked.

"So, did you kiss her?" Iggy asked ignoring my comment.

I glared at him angrily. Typical Iggy; blunt and to the point. It was probably because he was blind and was used to asking people for details, no matter how harsh the situation.

"Dude, you so lame. Make a move already!" With that Iggy turned to let me go into my room. I flopped on to my bed. I fell asleep slowly, letting it wash over me in gentle waves.

The next morning I walked down to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hey, Fang! Had a good night sleep? I can't wait for school…." I tuned Nudge out and just nodded at her, walking past. "Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants. Go ahead and ignore me," she said.

"Hey Max," I said. I was trying to make amends with her but it wasn't working out to well, seeing that she glared at me as I walked by.

"And he talks to Max, _of course_," said Nudge raising her hand up and them bringing them down with a sharp slap against her legs.

"Ok, ok. Good morning Nudge," I said. Everyone laughed and I grinned along. We walked to school, just so no one would notice anything unusual. As soon as she saw Sam he walked over and grabbed Max's hand pulling her away with barely a hello over his shoulders.

My jaw clenched the tiniest bit and no one even noticed.

* * *

**Review? Please? **

**Thanks :P**


	2. Leaving for her date

**So guys, thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe I got that many on my first fanfic. If you haven't noticed, the plot from the last chapter and forward isn't going to follow the plot of the book any more. I didn't really want it to take long for them to get together. And don't worry FAX lover, Fax is on the way. A so much I think the rating might go up. **

** Disclaimer: If this was mine the book would have never sold, Fang would be all mine, and ****my**** name would be on the cover.**

Max was getting ready for her stupid date with Sam and all I could do was stand by and watch. I was so frustrated.

"Whoa! You look like a girl, all dressed up and such," I said in her room watching her get dressed.

"Shut, up Fang," she replied sharply, but I could hear an undercurrent of nervousness. Why was she nervous, was she nervous like the good kind? I hoped she was nervous like the bad kind, and she was wondering how to turn him down.

"Well I assume that whenever you look like this you're twitchy and feel confined, 'cause I know you hate dressing up like this." She just ignored me.

I heard the bell ring downstairs and Max said, "Could you get that Fang. I'm sure it's Sam." I walked down stairs and opened the door, and guess who was standing there. Sam, of course.

"Hey, are you Sam, Max is soooooo excited for this date," Nudge babbled. Excited? Did Max talk about him a lot? I hope not.

"Hey Sam, I need to talk to you privately in the kitchen," I said without emotion. It's my specialty.

"What's up?" asked Sam cheerfully.

I started with dark Menace in my voice. "Listen up Sam, If Max comes home crying, her heart torn out or if she says the date wasn't the best she ever had, then you're gonna have to deal with me. Kay?" I quickly continued before Max came down. "I care about her okay, so make sure she has a great time."

Sam just stuttered and slowly stumbled out of the kitchen before saying, "you got it man. She'll be fine. She loves me," he said smugly at the end. I seethed. How could he be so sure?

_"She doesn't love him. Don't worry," said Angel. _

_"Stay out of my mind," Angle I said back. _

_

* * *

_

Max walked down stairs, looking like a princess without even trying. Or noticing, as usual. Max told Sam she was ready and they walked out to Sam's mom's car 'cause he wasn't allowed to drive. What a sissy. I walked upstairs and saw Gassy and Iggy huddled over what probably was their newest bomb.

"Hey, can I help?" I asked feeling bored.

"Don't tell Max and you're in," they both said.

When Max walked I heard her dismiss Anne and walk upstairs. I hoped she wasn't hurt. I really kill Sam if he hurt her I any way. I walked up to her room and took a peek inside.

"Whoa, your happy glow. It's blinding."

"Yea I guess so," she said.

I leaned causally over he desk and asked the dreaded question. "How was the date?" My jaw and eye muscles unconsciously tightened. I think she saw that, though I hope not.

She replied with " It was......

**Ohhh, cliffy! I have no ides what her answer should be. Any help, ideas, please. Also please review I love thank the people who reweiwed. You know who you are. But for anyone new here, there's a big review botton at the bottom. Come on you now you want to press it. Free virtual invisible hugs from me. And a persons day made better if you review. Okay, now I'm getting annoying. Bye, I try to post as soon as I can.**


	3. She runs away again

**Guys I'm soo sorry for not updating. i was looking in my writing file, and realized I already wrote the chapter, but didn't post it!! How stupid could i be!!! I'm so sorry to keep you all hanging, sooo... **

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

* * *

**

_Previously: It was….

* * *

_

Fang POV:

"It was ok, I guess," She said. "I guess I'm just happy that for once I felt like a normal girl." I felt bad after her saying that. That was one thing I couldn't give her. I mean what should I say, it was going to be okay, 'cause she knew it wasn't and hated when I said that.

"So you feel happy because he made you feel normal?"

"Yea," Then she sighed. "But I never will be. And I can't like love him or anything because we're always on the run." I walked over and sat on her bed.

"You don't love him," I asked trying to keep the hope out of my voice. She looked me straight in the eye. I could see the dark chocolate brown with the milk chocolate flecks in them. I imagined I could see straight to her soul. She looked tongue tied, like whenever she looked in my eyes she melted. But, she didn't know the effect she had on _me_.

"No… bu… bu…" she stuttered trying to get something out. I put my hand around her in an act of comfort. I really just wanted to hold her.

"But what," I asked softly leaning in. She jumped away off the bed. Now it was me on the bed and her standing real stiff as if an Eraser had walked in. An Eraser hadn't right? I looked around but all I saw was her room.

"Fang," she said fiercely. I loved the sound of my name on her tongue. She made it sound not fierce any more. No one I had chosen to make people scared of me.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, zapping me out of my thoughts about her.

"Umm…" I said.

"Ugh! I said you're not making it easier!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"Making it easier to do what!" I said angrily. I was so confused. What did she mean?

"To say that I like you!" she yelled. Then her brain probably registered what she said and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I..I," she stuttered backing towards the window. She blushed furiously making herself look quite. Wait, she actually said she liked me!

"Wait, hold on," I said. I wanted to talk, but obviously she would run. She hated talking about her feelings. "Wait," I said again getting up, but she had jumped out the window. I walked to the window to watch her fly. She looked beautiful when she did. She whooshed down, coming close to the ground, and the last moment whipping her wings out. They were brown and speckled, dark on the top and lighter on the bottom. She rose up in the air and flew away. Flying away from _me_. Uggh! Why did I have to be so stupid! I dropped to the ground near the window and put my head in my hands.

"_It's not your fault Fang," _Angel said in my head. _"She's the one who said it, then ran away,"_ she continued.

Get out of my head I thought to Angel and put my mind blocks up. I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Miss again?" asked Iggy.

"Don't want to talk about it," I mumbled into my pillow. Iggy was the only one I really opened up to. No one knew though. Except Angel, maybe.

"Come on dude. It can't be that bad," he prodded.

"I didn't even kiss her," I whined. I felt like a little kid and fixed my voice, so I didn't sound like one. "I mean how hard can be to get a girl?" I asked more to myself.

"Pretty hard, by the time it's taking you," Iggy said snickering. "But in all seriousness," he continued, "This is Max, the fierce rabid one, we're takin bout. What did you except? A free easy ride?"

I could see the point he was making, and relaxed a little. I closed my eyes, but Iggy knew I had listened to what he had said. "Thanks," I said to the dark and rolled to my other side, looking out the window and watching max gracefully swoop and soar through the sky.

She was perfect, and she still didn't realize. Sometimes I wonder who really was the stupid one.


	4. Full circle

**I know the story says complete, but I wasn't satisfied with the ending... and I found another ending that I must have wrote a long time ago. I liked it, so I decided to tweak it and stick it in. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Max POV: **

I was so scared and confused. I knew I loved Fang, but I didn't want to know what would happen if I let myself fall.

I never had experience with falling. I always had my wings to catch me.

This experience was so new also. I never knew what it felt like to love someone so much, so painfully, that it felt like you were going to explode from it.

I couldn't believe what a wimp I was being. I could face torture and masses of Erasers but I couldn't kiss a boy. But no, this wasn't any boy. It was Fang. My best friend and right wing man.

I couldn't afford to fall in love with him now. Not after seeing him kiss Lisa.

**Fang POV:**

I woke up groggy and tired. But still I couldn't go back to bed. If I let everyone else wake up fist there would be no hot water in the shower for me left. I scanned my room, which was still dark. I heard a rustle and focused my eyes near my closet. Something walked out of the shadows and towards me.

"Ahh!" I yelped and jumped a little. Iggy's snore stuttered then fell back into the same steady rhythm again.

"Is my face that scary?" Max asked and I breathed a sigh of relief. How amazing that after all that she could still act as if everything was still the same. Without being awkward. It seemed like I had no effect on her when she made my heart race just by standing near me.

"Yes. It is," I snarled grumpily.

"I heard that scream. You sound like a girl."

I scowled at her and swung my legs out of bed. I lopped towards the shower in my room, when suddenly her tone grew serious.

"Fang, can we talk?" Uh oh, here comes the mom voice. I walked out like I didn't hear her and I could almost hear her anger grow higher. Then she sighed and quickly followed me.

"Please Fang?" she said quietly, and I just couldn't resist that voice. The one that teased me, and yelled at me. If only I could just get it to kiss me.

"What?" I asked letting annoyance seep into my voice.

She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being a jerk and running out on you and just plain sorry."

I turned in shock. But of course I didn't let it show.

**Max POV: **

What was that bonehead thinking now? If only he would take that stupid mask he wears all the time off. His steady gaze made uncomfortable and I fidgeted with my fingers. I couldn't believe that I had resorted to apologies. But I don't think I could bear running away any more.

"Not now, Max. I gotta take a shower."

Is he kidding me! I try to tell him I'm sorry, and taking a shower is the thing on his mind. Now I know how it feels to be Fang whenever I run away.

Man, it sucks!

* * *

**Fang POV:**

I walked down, my hair slightly damp. I hopped Iggy had made breakfast, but from the sounds coming from the kitchen it was more like a bull in a china store.

Max was stomping around the kitchen making something that I definitely wasn't going to eat and I'm sure no one else was going to either.

"Max," I said gently and I grasped her wrist firmly, stopping her from cracking the egg against the pan. I turned her around and she glared at me right in the eye. Yep, she was never one to shy away… except from kissing me.

Maybe I should have listened to her, instead of taking a shower. Why was she so worked up over that? _I _was the one who was freaking rejected last night!

"Wanna talk _now_?" she asked with fake cheerfulness. "Let's hear it."

"Why are you so scared?" I asked barley hiding the desperate stain in my voice.

She crossed her arms and looked off to the side.

"I'm over here!" I said and waved my hand in front of her face.

Then suddenly she grabbed my shirt and jerked me forward so we were an inch apart. My breath hitched in my throat. This was new. "'Cause you kissed that red head at school," she growled into my face. Then she let go of me with a slight shove.

"I'm sorry Max! I wanted to get you jealous." I wanted to yell. I'm pretty sure that would get me nowhere.

Her face softened, but her mouth remained a hard line.

"Kiss me and prove it," she said suddenly after a small silence.

"What!" I asked, startled from this forward response. First she runs away and then she commands me to kiss her! Max was way too confusing.

Slowly I leaned in towards her and held her by the waist. I wanted our kiss to be sweet, but Max whispered into my ear, "I'm growing old here." So I fiercely brought my mouth to hers. I could feel the electricity between us. _Zap. Zap. Zap._ She looped her arms around my neck and pulled my head closer. I broke away, breathing heavy and eyes half closed. But her face was bright and alert.

"Prove it again," she whispered into my ear and I shivered. She smirked and before she could talk I pulled her to me again. I pushed her against the counter and she gasped at the sudden cold. I smirked against her lips and she bit me. Bit me!

"Hey, what was that for," I exclaimed happily. I finally got to kiss Maximum freakin' Ride!

"Love bite!" she laughed out loud.

I leaned out close to her, till we were only a hair away from each other. "Will you go out with me Max?"

She froze and I held onto her tightly in case she decided to run.

"I'm not going to run," Max sighed. I grinned, and her eyes fluttered for a seconded. "I can't, Fang. I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, we're kind of busy saving the world," Max grumbled. My face fell. Of course Max would say something like that. "And we can't kiss ether," Max continued to deliver bad news, raining blows on me one by one.

I let go of her and stepped back, my face a mask once more.

"Oh no, Fang. Not this again. Please, anything but this!" Max said. Her brown eyes were wide and open, but I turned and left.

"So this is it. It's over before it even started?" I asked my voice low. I walked to my room and slammed the door.

"Look who's running away now!" Max yelled after me. I heard the dishes clanging, and something broke. I just made the stupidest mistake of my life, kissing Lisa.

And look where we are now.

Nowhere.

Just like we always were.

* * *

**Yea, yea. The ending's kind of depressing, but they aren't going out in book two, so they aren't going out in my fanfiction. Just imagine this little fiassco stuck inbetween the kissing of Lisa and Max's date with Sam. **


End file.
